The use of high velocity gas burners is well known. In such burners, fuel gas and oxidant are mixed with one another and ignited in the interior of the burner. The resultant hot combustion gases then flow at high velocity through an outlet and into the furnace chamber for direct heating or into a radiant tube for indirect heating. The combustion of the fuel gas with an oxidant within the burner results in a greatly elevated temperature environment in the burner. To increase system efficiency, the oxidant can be pre-heated to result in higher temperatures. The preheating of the oxidant may be achieved by using a recuperative or regenerative system that uses the residual heat in the exhaust gas. This high temperature combustion environment provides two challenges. First, the burner internals and combustion chamber are exposed to the very high temperature environment. Second, when combustion is carried out at extremely high temperatures, thermal nitrogen oxides (NOx) formation is promoted. As combustion temperatures increase, the levels of NOx production also increase. In order to deal with higher combustion temperatures, burners may be constructed from high temperature grade materials, for example, the combustion chambers can be made of ceramic materials which can withstand the high temperature environment. However, the difficulties associated with high NOx emissions still remain.